School Uniforms
PE Shirts Ms. A enforces the rule the most to wear pe shirt if you want to play during lunch. The rule is sometimes enforced by other teachers but not as much as her. The school pe uniform colours are orange and white top and grey bottoms. You are not allowed to wear other types of shirts although they are counted as a spare shirt. That rule that she states is not stated in the school handbook. Recently in 2015/2016 school year she has been up the high schoolers ass every lunch time. She has been a little unreasonable when she punishes someone for a rule that has not been stated which does not make the rule official. She does not punish students equally which makes her a bias person. When she does not get the way she wants, she puts lots of pressure on you and sometimes turns down your idea without hearing it out so that she gets the way she wants. She creates rules on the spot. For example, today when the high schoolers were sitting in the Gym and wanted to bring down the mat, she did not allow the high schoolers to do so. Dr. Rob, the principal has walked pass the high schoolers numerous times and did not say anything unlike her. Ms A made up a rule that we need to wear Pe shirts and when me and Harris did not wear it, she created a punishment to make up a poster to further enforce the rule against our will. The High schoolers are allowed to play during free periods which is 1 hour and are not allow high schoolers to play during lunch which is for a few mins. Although some people have given up and choose to follow the rule, someone has to stand up to her because it is not right to create rules that are not fair as the students are the ones that are paying for the fees and should have the right to have fun. The High schoolers would comply better if it was an official rule instead of a made up rule. Some other teachers do not really bother about the PE shirt rule because they know that it is not an official rule and it would be unfair for the students it is just Ms. A that does not care about others. Some middle schoolers do not wear pe shirt and play but Ms. A only picks on the High schoolers. High schoolers want the rules to be enforced by the school principal. School Uniforms Wearing any pants you want is a good thing in this school. Wearing any shoes and any types of socks are a fair privilege for the school. Some teachers do not allow you to take out your shoes because it stinks. Changing the school rule to everyone wearing socks and people wearing covered up shoes is a solution to that. Some high schoolers think that teachers should concentrate on more important things and let students have more privileges. High schoolers in Ras, do not need teachers to lecture them about wearing proper school uniform. Some elementary students and middle school students do not really wear proper school uniform. It is mostly the shoes part because they may think it is alright but it may not be. The parents would allow them to go to school like that because the parents do not know if it is the rules of the school or if it is just enforced by just one teacher. Teachers being open to comments is a good thing for the students because only then will the students feel more open to talk with the teachers.